By Thy Hand, Save Them All
by Theothergy
Summary: Just as Percy Jackson is about to die, a strange man comes to his aid with a deal and a quest. Terrible things are about to happen on a new world. Now, Percy must save Remnant, his new friends, and the girl he has come to care about from their terrible fates.
1. An Author's Authority

**An Author's Authority**

 **Look, I know I shouldn't be starting yet another story, but I have this idea and want to share it. I have yet to see a PyrrhaxPercy fic, even though that's the perfect ship. I will have more at the bottom, just let me get this crap out of my head.**

 **I don't own PJO or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Tartarus**

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, slayer of Titan and Giant, one of the seven chosen heroes, and all around badass dork, was getting his ass kicked by the _Arai._ No matter how hard he fought, the pain was too much. Each curse hit like a truck and only increased his exhaustion. Percy glanced over at Annabeth, who was just about to fall over, he apologized silently to her, looks like they weren't going to make it out. His sword, Riptide, felt as if it weighed a ton in his hand. Feeling as if it was all over, he collapsed to his knees as the creatures stalked over to him.

"This is your end, Perseus Jackson," one of the Arai croaked out. "You have lost." Percy closes his eyes, awaiting death. Just as the monster was about to make the final swing, everything froze. Percy felt a tug at his mind, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

A man, with silver hair, bespectacled brown eyes, and a black and green suit stared out his large tower window, casting his gaze over the empty courtyard, and sighed. This was Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The school year had yet to start and there was already so much on his mind.

Amber had just been attacked and half her power stolen and placed in a coma, with no recovery in sight for her, they must find a new candidate for her powers. What's worse, his contacts knew very little of who attacked her. Then there was the issue with the young girl he had let in two years early, young Ruby Rose.

He rubbed his temple and thought on what to do, only to be interrupted by a large purple and silver portal that appeared before his desk. Fearing the worst, he grasps his cane firmly, holding it in preparation of what may come from the other side.

A single man in a long black hooded coat with silver chains and zippers walked out. His face was entirely concealed by the deep hood. "Hello, cursed one," he greets, only setting off even more alarm bells in the Headmaster's mind, very few knew of that information. "I know of your predicament, but I may have a solution to your worries. I come in peace."

"Who are you?" Ozpin asks.

* * *

 **?**

Percy groaned as he awoke. Noticing he's not dead, he quickly sits up, and, casting his eyes around, he discovered he was in a blinding white room with light coming from everywhere, and nowhere. There seemed to be no exit or entrance to this place. How did he get here?

"Easy there, demigod. Best not to be so hasty, you are safe here." A voice said from behind him.

Turning around, Percy saw a man in a black coat leaning with one foot on what he assumed was a wall. "Where am I?" He asked. "Who are you? Is Annabeth safe?"

He holds up a hand in a placating gesture. "She is well, for now." The man said. "But your decision here will decide her fate from then on." He snaps a finger and a still scene appears before the two. It's Percy fighting the Arai, with Annabeth on her knees in pain and exhaustion. Percy unconsciously tightens his fist. "Currently, you are in my mindscape, and the real you is about to be slain. But I have a proposition for you. If you accept, this you will survive and finish his fight; but the you here, will be cast on a new adventure."

"I don't understand," the demigod says. "How can I be at two places at once, and I'll say it again, who are you?"

The man laughs. "Well sure you can, with reality bending powers," he suggests, like he wasn't speaking of ludicrous power, but rather, saying that it might rain. "As for who I am..."

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

The coated man gives a bow. "Forgive my interruption Wonderful Wizard Ozpin, but I can assure you, I am not one of the Queen's pawns," He states. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am simply, the other guy. I am the one taking the picture, I am the one behind the scenes, I direct fate, I am the writer of destiny, I am... the Author. Do use that, it'll be easier."

Ozpin's eyes widen at the unsaid suggestion of what this... Author was. "While what you say is cryptic, I can only assume you are not of this plane of existence. As very few are privy to my curse and my personal troubles, let alone the existence of Salem."

The Author nods. "Correct," the man says. "I am an inter-dimensional traveler who wishes to observe the realities, and if it does not suit me, to change it. What I have seen of the future here concerns me. You need a champion of light to fight the coming darkness: you need a hero. And I know just the person."

He snaps his fingers, and the image of a tall boy, seventeen years of age, with black hair, radiant sea-green eyes, and a bronze sword on his shoulder appears. "This is Perseus Jackson," Author introduces. "In his world, Mythology and magic are very much real. Son of a human woman and the God of the Seas, Poseidon, Percy is a demigod who has saved an entire pantheon from destruction more than once. With powers beyond this world, he can be your world's savior; he can be the key to finally bringing peace to this world."

* * *

 **The Author's Mindscape**

Percy blinks at the idea of this man. A man who **,** apparently, watches over worlds and dimensions, can copy a person, and send that person to be a hero in a realm that is not his own. He paces back and forth, partly to comprehend this, partly because of his ADHD. "I can't believe this."

"This can't be the hardest thing to take in," Author groans. "You deal with actual mythological creatures daily." Percy shrugs at that. He's got a point.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Percy asks.

"There is a world, a dimension more like, known as Remnant. A land where monsters are common knowledge, and darkness encroaches. I want you to save it. I'll give you all you need, knowledge, gear, and the like, if it is in my power. In exchange, this you and Annabeth will survive this encounter with Arai with my help, and defeat the giants. If you succeed, I will give you a choice to merge with your other self, or to stay in Remnant as you wish."

He snaps his fingers, the image of a boy about his age, with golden blond hair, white armor, over a black and orange hoodie appears."You will take the place of this man, Jaune Arc, at a combat school he was not ready to attend and will try to cheat his way in. He will see his dream to be a Huntsman, the guardians of this world, realized however, but will be privately tutored to fight." The boy's image shifts, now being clad in a black duster with armor plates, before disappearing.

"My real self is already speaking to the headmaster of your deeds and life, he will surely agree. Do YOU agree however?"

Percy looks down, thinking. "Well, looks like it's go to a new realm, or die. So yeah, guess I'm in. But I need a few things."

"I will get what I can, but none of your friends may come along, the rules of time and space are already being bent dangerously."

"I want my shield, the one Tyson made." Author snapped his fingers, and a watch dropped into his outstretched hand. He then tossed it to Percy. Putting it on and tapping the screen, a large, engraved shield with countless adventures told on it, unfolds. He nods. "Could I bring Blackjack?"

"Call for him and he will come." Author agrees. "But be careful, he may be mistaken as one of the bloodthirsty monsters of this world. Anything else?"

"You said you'd give me knowledge on this place?" Author nods. "Do you think YOU could help out?"

Author shakes his hand in an iffy way. "I can be there, but interacting with the physical plane is difficult, which is why I use a champion. I can be around to give you extra insight, be your mentor, but I cannot promise I can fight." Percy sighs in agreement. Figures, he's dealt with beings with phenomenal cosmic powers but itty bitty presence before.

"If I need anything else, can you get while I'm there?"

Author shrugs. "I will try, but my powers may be strained while I'm there."

"Alright. Hit me with the books then, buddy."

Author stands up straight, and walks over to Percy. He lifts his hood, revealing a young man who couldn't be more than three years his senior, with bleached white hair and brown eyes. He had on a perpetual smirk on his lips. Putting two fingers on the middle of his forehead, he casts into Percy's mind all that he needs to know. The Grimm, Huntsman and Huntresses, the academies, the Faunus and their plights, the history of the world, Dust, Aura, Semblances, even fairy tales and religions.

"Now, I believe you need your Aura unlocked," the Author suggested. "Allow me." He places his hands on either side of Percy's shoulders. " _For it is in self-sacrifice that we achieve legend. Through this, we break our mortal chains and become the beacon of hope to those around us. Infinite in inspiration and abounding in brotherhood, I release your soul and by thy hand, save them all._ " He chants.

A glow, the same color as Percy's eyes, surrounds him. He feels as if everything that comforts him is happening at once: as if he's back at Camp Half-Blood, eating blue food, with his mom, as the ocean surrounds him.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

The professor listens intently to the Author's tale of the lad he is inviting to this world. More and more, this young man sounds like he could be exactly what Remnant needs.

"Are we in agreement professor?" Author asks.

"I believe so," the master Huntsman approves. "But please, do be careful around my school, it would not do well if the rumors start that a ghost wanders the halls. When will I see mister Jackson?"

"He has agreed to his quest, and is being informed of your world now, he will be here soon after I give him one last parting gift. For now, I believe there is a young Arc who needs some news broken to him." As the Headmaster arranges for Jaune's private training, a portal opens beside the Author not a minute later, and the hero himself enters Remnant for the very first time.

"Ah, mister Jackson, I presume?"

"You must be Professor Ozpin," Percy raises his hand to shake, the Headmaster returning. "Guess I'm your student now?"

"It appears so. I do hope you can be of help to my world. Thank you for volunteering on such a dangerous task."

And with that shake, the very reality shakes, as destiny warps to this new arrival.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I have several unfinished stories. Yes, I know I just inserted myself into this fic. No, I won't be too major of a character. I just wanted to get this on paper, if I do manage to keep on it, so be it. But it would be best if I get a person to adopt it, just in case. I don't want to neglect any story, but I've hit a wall with the others for now.**

 **This will be a Percy x Pyrrha, two Greek style champions who have unbelievable power, but are never shipped.**

 **Well, read and review what you think.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing out!**


	2. Sea Meets Victory

**Sea Meets Victory**

 **A/N: Blah Blah Blah, excuse, excuse, excuse… woe is me, college is crap, I work full time, you all know this song and dance. I'm sorry, but my life sucks right now. But I'm back, and I may also be getting bullied by my Dungeons and Dragons group to work on this more. I may be DM, but I am terrified by Chaotic Neutral party members. Plus, my Co-DM is my girlfriend, so there's that.**

 **There was a PM I got asking if I would ever think of a PJO/RWBY crossover that's SYOC, I COULD, but I have enough headaches and unfinished works to even think about that. Sure, I could definitely make Author into a full character, place him as a son of Kronos, got stuck in time, learned essokinesis somehow, and BOOM! Master of time and space. I've also considered a Gamer OC that uses card and luck control to his advantage. I'm a huge card and dice collector. But not right now.**

 **Also: there are some important things I have to say below, please do read.**

 **Anyway, Percy has entered the scene, Author now skulks Beacon's grounds, and plot is on its way!**

 **I DO NOT own RWBY or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, or Rick Riordan, respectively.**

* * *

 **Beacon Hallway – Day Before Initiation**

Percy walked with Author beside him, now dressed in grey cargo pants, combat boots, and a black leather jacket, covering his head with the hood. Percy was wearing a clean new Camp Half Blood tee in deep blue with black jeans (courtesy of Author), black sneakers, and his camp necklace hanging around his neck. His watch and pen were in place on his left wrist and in his right pocket. "So why do you look like that?" Percy asks, inquiring Author's new set of clothes. "What was wrong with your other coat?"

Author sighs, "Because no one looks unsuspicious in a black cloak. A wise man once said: 'I know you want your identity safe, but think 'low profile', not 'Ringwraith'.' The cloak is more for being spooky and mysterious." He explains.

"Then why do you choose black clothing still?" Percy nags. "Now you just look like a punk."

The older boy growls. "Because I'm an edgy guy with an edgy wardrobe! Now don't mess with me or I will cut you with all this edge!" He breathes in, calming himself again. "Speaking of which, you sure you don't want armor?"

Percy shook his head, "Demigods were already durable enough, but add Aura? I'd like to think I can handle this place." Author nods, accepting the answer. "Still, from what knowledge you gave me, I may need a distinctive look. Think you could conjure up an awesome duster for me?"

Author gives a snort at the request as he continues his walk. "You know, you might've wanted to do that back in my mindscape, it's easier that way, but I'm pretty sure I can twist Oz's arm enough to get us, or rather you, some spending money. I would say you should invest in a long-range option, but you are such garbage with a bow, I wouldn't even trust you near a firearm." Percy glares at him, but he continues, without care. "Plus, I think you can manipulate enough water from the air to send a few high-pressure streams through the few flying creatures you'll encounter."

Percy shrugs in agreement, then decides to change the subject. "So, I'm going to meet the other students?" Author only nods, then Percy deadpans, "You aren't gonna be there, aren't you?"

Silence fills the hall, the older male no longer there. Percy sighs and continues out to the front courtyard. Only to be met with an explosion. "Starting off great," Percy mumbles. He strolls forward to see a girl in black and red with a hooded cape getting ripped into verbally by a girl in refined white and pale blue. 'A Schnee then,' he figures. She then stomps off after something a girl in black and white says, who walks away as well, leaving the first girl to fall flat on her back.

"Hey, I'm Percy, need a hand?" He holds a hand out to the girl, who he realizes is about two years younger than him.

Pleading silver eyes look back into sea green ones, then hope and happiness enter them. "I'm Ruby, thanks." She grabs his wrist as he pulls her up. "Hey, I didn't see you on the airship," she notes.

"I got here a couple days ago," Percy explains. "The Headmaster let me stay in a spare dorm for the time. Come on; let's go to the auditorium, everyone will be gathering there."

They walked together in silence, and Ruby didn't take to it quite well. "So… I got this!" She then unfolds a six-foot mechanical scythe in red, black, and grey with what appeared to be a scope, trigger, magazine, and bolt-action receiver.

Percy jumps back, but only at the memory of Kronos. "Woah, easy there Ruby! Nice scythe by the way." He gives her a friendly smirk.

"She's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle," she boasts, racking the bolt.

"Also a gun, got it." He quickly realizes she wants him to show off his weapons in return but gives another mischievous smirk. "If you want to see mine, I can't; they're already put away." They weren't, but she didn't know that.

Giving an adorable pout and a whine, they continued forward.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, Same Time**

Ozpin and Author, two of perhaps the most potentially powerful beings on Remnant, hindered only by circumstances unique to themselves, watch as Percy and Ruby interact through the large window. Ozpin sips from his mug of hot chocolate, as Author, now back in his cloak, with the hood down, absentmindedly plays with a deck of what appear to be tarot cards.

"So, a thousand Lien, does that seem agreeable?" The Wizard haggles, Miss Goodwitch would be rather… disagreeable if he were to give the young man much more than that, even if he would be a key player in saving his world.

The writer of fate nods, distractedly. "They seem so… normal, innocent." He notes, drawing the five of swords. "Your students especially. When they just chat, act like regular kids, you forget that these two are voluntarily fighting literal and figurative monsters and demons. You forget these kids train to be heroes, you forget that death waits those who don't survive."

"Youth is something that can never be squandered, innocence is as much a precious resource as gold or Dust is," Ozpin replies. Author draws the Fool. "They fight so that others won't have to lose that innocence, that youth. They give their lives so that others may live. That is a true hero."

Author draws one last card, the Tower, "But when will they lose theirs?" He asks, before putting the deck away. "I sent Percy here to make sure the fates I've see do not happen, but the loss of innocence is an eventuality."

Ozpin turns to him, a plea in his eyes. "Tell me, what truly does happen?"

Author continues to look forward, "A wake-up call, one that ruins teams, a school, a nation. I only hope Percy finds the strength in himself to fight a third war, one where he has no real connection to."

* * *

 **Locker Rooms – The Next Day**

Percy yawns as he moves to his locker, even though he had no weapons in it, Author sent his Scroll a message, saying there was a surprise inside, number six-three-six. He wished he had gotten more sleep, but Yang was an… interesting character. Ruby had waved him over to where they were, and the moment he introduced himself, nothing came from her but shameless flirting that would make even the Aphrodite Cabin blush, mixed with puns so bad, the Stoll brothers might've targeted her for every prank to come for years. That, mixed with the hyper-charged orange-haired girl, he was exhausted. Oh well, a good amount of water and he'd be right as rain.

As Percy moves towards his locker, he notices the Schnee from yesterday talking, or rather bothering… _Di Immortales!_ She was the most gorgeous redhead he'd ever lay eyes on: pale white skin, long scarlet hair in a waist-length ponytail, vivid green eyes highlighted by light green eye shadow, with taught and wiry muscle that only added to her beauty. She was wearing… hang on, that armor looks derived from Greek! The xiphos and what appeared to be an aspis shield only furthered this thought process.

Noticing the uncomfortable look on her face, he decided to step in between her and the Schnee. "Excuse me, but you are standing in front of my locker," he starts off casually.

White scoffs, yet steps aside. "Can't you plebeians know when to not intrude on a conversation of your betters?!" The other girl just looks down in embarrassment.

"OH, SORRRRRRY!" Percy raises his voice goading her. He then gives a mock bow. "Please, forgive this common peasant who just wanted to get his gear and was being rudely blocked!"

"UGH! How DARE you!" She spat, "Do you realize who you're talking to?!"

"I'd say a Schnee, based on white hair, haughty attitude, and Goddess complex." She sputters, offended. "Though I can't say I know the other girl," he adds. Said redhead looks up, with a spark of… something in her eyes.

"I am Weiss Schnee! And this," the Schnee says, gesturing to the other. "Is four-time tournament champion, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello!" The now named Pyrrha gives a friendly wave in a sing-song voice, though with a slight cringe at the title.

" _ **Nice to meet you Pyrrha. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson**_ " Percy says, slipping into Ancient Greek. Pyrrha looks astonished by his change in language.

" _ **How can you speak Ancient Western Mistrali?**_ " She asks, shock in her voice. " _ **Only my village knows how to speak it, and I'm sure there wasn't another person even near my age in the village!**_ "

"Ahem, Pyrrha?" Weiss attempts to grab her attention. She does not. She's not even following what the two are saying

" _ **Where I'm from, we call it Ancient Greek.**_ " Percy explains, delighted to know he is both getting her attention, and how the Schnee isn't. " _ **It's actually my first language, reading any other normal writing gives me a nasty headache, and don't even get me STARTED on neon signs!**_ "

They continued to talk for a long time after the heiress had left. When the call sounded that all first years come to the cliffs, Percy realized he hadn't grabbed Author's gift. Inside the locker, was the leather jacket that Author had on, and what seemed to be a belt pouch full of light blue Water Dust. A note was on the jacket:

 _Ozpin coughed up the cash, I have ordered you your own coat, but it will take a couple of days to get here. As such, take my jacket, there is armor plates sewn in. And, as a bonus, here's some Water Dust you can irresponsibly use!_

 _Have Fun!_

 _-Author_

 _P.S. – Ruin this jacket, and I ruin you!_

Percy gulped, knowing full well Author would make do on that threat. ' _He may not be able to attack, but he's still my mentor. An insane one, but mine all the same._ ' He thought, then threw on the jacket, then ran out the door with Pyrrha, who noticed the lack of weapons to be seen in the locker or on his person.

" _ **Do you not have a weapon Percy?**_ " She asked, once again speaking in Ancient Greek/Western Mistrali.

" _ **I do,**_ " Percy confirmed. He tapped his watch and the shield rotated outward. He then uncaps Riptide from behind the shield, making it look as if he's drawing the blade from the shield. His aspis is a little wider than hers, and his xiphos a little longer. " _ **Also, we don't have to keep talking in this language.**_ "

" _ **But it's rather refreshing, isn't it?**_ " She questions as they lightly jog to the cliffs. Percy can only nod.

" _ **By the way, what was Weiss going on about back there? Something about a tournament champion?**_ " Percy inquired. Pyrrha flinched and he was about to amend himself, before she sighed.

" _ **I won four tournaments in Mistral, a new record.**_ " She explained. " _ **Unfortunately, that fame has been haunting me ever since.**_ "

Percy nodded sagely. " _ **Let me guess, put you all on a pedestal, alienated from your peers, everything expected from you?**_ "

" _ **Has the same happened to you?**_ " Pyrrha asks, stunned by his accurate assessment of her social life.

" _ **A few friends and I, yes. Then your parents go on and on how they expect you to save the very world.**_ " He groans, letting slip some of his actual life, before correcting. " _ **Figuratively, of course.**_ "

Pyrrha nods tiredly. Yes, that sounds exactly like her father, bless his heart. He thought he was doing what's best for her though. She gives him a relieved smile, before saying, " _ **Thank you, Percy.**_ "

He gives her a kind smile, " _ **No problem, though I do want to see how good this famed champion really is, if you're up for it.**_ " He challenges.

Pyrrha gains a fierce glint in her eye, and nods, " _ **Tomorrow, after classes, we'll see who the best hoplite is!**_ "

Finally, the two slow to a walk as they approach the cliffs, and Percy approaches his first trial in Remnant.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD SCENE! Nice, got a decent amount in here, with the two main characters finally meeting, the initiation can truly begin! Now, putting in Ancient Greek as a language, although a dying one, in Remnant, was a big point in me writing this story, it had to have existed sometime if Pyrrha's parents named her that.**

 **Also: my tarot cards, yes, I do own a set, and yes, those three cards were intentional. If you can understand what they meant: write in the reviews or shoot me a PM.**

 **One Final thing before reviews: I want to give Percy a Semblance, as well as his demigod abilities. Put your opinion down in the reviews; do you like this idea or no? If yes, then what should he have? I'll set the most interesting apart and you can vote on those later.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nicholas Friar: I'm glad you think so, it's kind of a no-brainer idea, but it has never been done as far as I can tell.**

 **Darknaim: Agreed! Just wish it wasn't so meh at the end though.**

 **Hjoshua481: Well here it is!**

 **Zombiemaker22: Wait no longer!**

 **SGTmike14: I thought it was good, here's some more!**

 **Littleboyblack17: Glad you like it.**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Well, since you said please…**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


End file.
